


Midnight Wishes

by PiscesDragon



Series: A Series Of Shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura lives because I say so, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Galra alcohol tolerance, Getting Together, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: Based on a headcanon by @polydinshiro on Twitter:Keith gets wasted during a Blade celebration while drinking and bonding with other members, and he sends a lot of messages to Shiro. He accidentally drunk confesses his love, but Shiro is not upset by it — at all.“He’s got no idea where this is all coming from, but there’s no way Shiro is going to complain about it. He feels like every deep dark wish he’d ever had is coming true through the power of alcohol and drunk texting.”





	Midnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fonbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/gifts).



> This fic was born from this tweet by @polydinshiro
> 
> Thank you for letting me play with your idea, Fonbella! Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I can not stop Sheith from getting a little pervy :D

 

Shiro ambles slowly out of the bathroom, toweling the rest of the water from his body as he makes his way toward his dresser. He notices the data pad he’d thrown on the bed before his shower glowing from the top of his comforter. As he throws on some sweats and a tank top, Shiro decides he should get comfortable before he has to tend to what he’s sure will be more work someone has sent him.

Picking up the communicator, Shiro is surprised to see messages from Keith waiting for him, sent just a few minutes ago. His best friend has been off Earth on a major Blades mission for the last few weeks, only able to send Shiro brief updates to let him know he was ok. The only information Shiro is privy to is they were tracking down a large cell of dissidents still holding out hope of restoring the  Galra Empire to its previous glory. He’s not even really sure exactly which quadrant of the universe Keith had been headed to.

Between the few messages he’s received, Shiro can’t help but worry. He knows his best friend is more than capable of taking care of himself, but after so many years of being the one to have Keith’s back, he doesn’t completely trust anyone else to fill that position. Shiro doesn’t think he’ll ever get completely used to watching Keith fly away and knowing he can’t go with him.

Opening up the comm screen, Shiro quickly becomes confused by the messages that greet him, each one sent just a few minutes after the last.

 

_ Shiro _

 

_Wat_ _ar_ _u_ _doin_

 

_ Shirooooooooo _

 

He quickly sends a message back to check on him. Keith isn’t usually one to make spelling errors, so Shiro hopes he’s just in a hurry and not in trouble.

 

_ Are you ok? _

_ yep _

_ Oh. good _

_ I’m  _ _ sooooo _ _ good _

_ What’s going on? _

_ Party _

_ were  _ _ celibating _

 

It takes Shiro a second to decode what he’s saying, and then a few more to decide not to make the obvious joke while giggling to himself.

 

_ What are you celebrating? _

_ We got all  _ _ te _ _ bad  _ _ gys _

_ VICTORy _

_ Last big  _ _ grup _ _ of  _ _ truble _ _ that we  _ _ kow _ _ of  _ _ anway _

 

Shiro settles into the bed, laughing out loud at his friend. Obviously there is more going on here than he’d originally recognized.

 

_ Have you been drinking? _

_ may be _

_ Havig fun _

_wish_ _u_ _wer_ _here_

_ miss you _

_ I miss you too _

_ Does this mean you’ll be back soon? _

_ ya _

_cant_ _wat_ _to_ _seee_ _yu_

_ How much have you had to drink? _

_ don no _

_ A lot _

_ Is good _

 

At this point, Shiro can practically hear Keith slurring across the universe. Maybe he should have made the celibacy joke  \-- if Keith is this drunk, Shiro worries he may not be thinking clearly enough to make good choices. The thought that someone would take advantage of his best friend causes a blaze to flare in his chest.

 

_ Just be careful. Is there someone  _ _ there _

_ that can look out for you? _

_ Shirooooo _

 

_i’m_ _big_ _boy_

_ I take car of  _ _ mysef _

 

_u_ _alwys_ _wach_ _ot_ _for me_

_ alway so GOOD _

_ I’m always going to look out for you, Keith. _

_ lov _ _ you so  _ _ muc _

 

Shiro stares at the screen, confusion and shock running through him like a current.  **He’s drunk** , he reminds himself as his heart races.  **He’s just being emotional about their friendship… Right?**

Before Shiro can come up with a way to respond to the message, Keith is sending more.

 

_Wish_ _i_ _wz_ _wit_ _yu_

_ I love  _ _ u _

_dont_ _lik_ _wen_ _we_ _rnt_ _togeter_

_ Me neither _

_ I wish I was there too. It sounds _

_ like fun. _

_ Are you having fun? _

_ Yes!!!  _ _ Cordag _ _ is  _ _ tryn _ _ to get me _

_to_ _danc_ _bt_ _i_ _dont_ _wanna_

 

Shiro laughs, picturing his friend’s face twisted into a stubborn frown. He really misses him. They need to make time to get together and do something that’s not just work related when he gets back.

 

_ You should have fun! _

_ You deserve it. _

_ Go dance _

_ don wanna _

_ wan to  _ _ dans _ _ wit you _

_ Wan to hold  _ _ yu _

_and_ _protct_ _you_ _an keeep_ _u_ _saf_

_I love_ _u_ _sheero_

  
  


Oh. 

**OH** .

The air catches in Shiro’s throat, making him breathless in the best way. He knows it’s just a text and Keith’s likely so far gone he has no idea what he’s doing, but as warmth blooms in his chest, Shiro can’t help but think it’s the most romantic thing he’s ever read.

He’s got no idea where this is all coming from, but there’s no way Shiro is going to complain about it. He feels like every deep dark wish he’d ever had is coming true through the power of alcohol and drunk texting.

 

_ I love you too _

 

It’s not the way he ever imagined confessing his feelings to Keith, but he can’t stand the idea of his friend waking up tomorrow and feeling bad about what he’d sent to Shiro. Drunk or not, no matter how Keith means it, he deserves to hear it back.

Shiro just hopes Keith means it in the same way he does.

After a few minutes with no reply, panic starts to set in. Did he go too far? Is Keith upset? What if something happened to him? Shiro’s heart flutters unsteadily as he waits for a response that never comes.

 

_ Keith? _

 

_ Keith _

_ Are you ok? _

_ M here _

_ Sorry _

_ jst _ _ got a  _ _ litle _

 

_Omg_ _shro_ _i_ _wan_ _to SEE you_

_ Do you want to video chat? _

_ Cant _

_ guys  _ _ wont _ _ let me  _ _ leav _

_ Too loud here _

_ bad  _ _ signl _ _ to _

_ I’m sorry _

_ why _

_ I didn’t mean to upset you _

_u_ _didnt_

_Lov_ _u_

_ Alwys _

_ Love you too _

_ Love  _ _ yu _ _ mor _

 

Shiro smiles to himself, wishing even more that Keith was there with him. He’s never seen Keith completely uninhibited, except perhaps when flying a  hoverbike through a desert. Even when celebrating the saving of the universe and Lance and Allura’s wedding, Earth alcohol seemed to have very little effect on Keith’s behavior. His Galra genes usually provide an incredibly high tolerance for him, so Shiro knows the Blades must be drinking their own very potent brew.

Although Keith doesn’t usually possess much ability to filter his words, he does hold back — and these messages have been more free and open than Shiro has ever seen from him.

It’s adorable, and Shiro has never wanted more to kiss his best friend than he does in this moment.

 

_ I’m not sure that’s possible _

_ Will you promise me something? _

_ yea _

_ Will you be careful tonight? _

_ alwys _ _ carful _

_ I know, but you’ve not always had this much to drink. _

_ You probably shouldn’t touch your knife _

_ not  _ _ druk _

_ Sure you’re not baby _

_ mmmmm _

_ me liiike  _

_ Like what? _

_ baby _

_ like wen  _ _ u _ _ call me  _ _ tht _

_wnt_ _u_ _to say that_ _whil_ _i_ _ride_ _u_

 

**OH, HOLY HELL** , thinks Shiro as his brain implodes. He can’t help but  squirm in his sheets, his body automatically responding to the suggestion like Keith owns the remote control to his dick.

So maybe Keith  _ did _ mean it that way. 

**Good to know** .

At least they’re on the same page. Unfortunately, the other half of that page is at least a wormhole away from him.

Maybe that’s better, though. These messages have quickly led down a rabbit hole that, while exciting and more than welcome, is not something Shiro ever expected.

Keith was obviously well past the point of being inebriated, since Shiro can't imagine his friend ever actually saying out loud the words he was typing.

Not that he didn’t want to imagine it. And probably would later.

Who was he kidding? He  _ definitely _ would be imagining that later.

 

_ You’ve had a lot to drink baby _

_ Maybe you should go to bed _

_ maybe  _

_ m _ _ tired _

_sleeeeop_ _gooood_

 

Shiro is tempted to ask if there’s someone there that can help him get to his bed, but selfishly he can’t bring himself to encourage Keith into it. The thought of him most likely hanging on someone else, letting them touch him, causes a possessive churning in his gut.

 

_ Are you going back to your quarters now? _

_ yah _

_ Good. be careful _

_ Will you keep texting me until you’ _ _ re _

_ back in your room? _

_ Let me know you’re ok? _

_ ya _

_ im ok  _ _ shrio _

_ Let me know when you get to your room _

_ K _

 

It takes a few minutes of waiting nervously before the next message pops up on Shiro’s screen.

 

_ im in bed _

 

Now that he’s allowed the door to his fantasies to be opened, Shiro can’t seem to stop his brain from conjuring them. He can picture Keith, laid out on a bed in his Blade uniform, dark hair spilling in disarray over pale sheets. He’s sure he’s a vision.

 

_ Good _

_ Did you put away your knife? _

_why_ _r_ _u_ _soo_ _worryd_ _abot_ _my_ _nife_

_ I don’t want you to get hurt _

_ im FINE  _ _ shiroo _

 

He knows their communication is almost done for the night, and he fully expects Keith to pass out any time now that he’s alone and comfortable. But he’s not quite ready to let go of this connection, a side of Keith he’s never seen, and Shiro can’t help but send one more teasing message.

 

_ Yes you are ; _ _ ) _

 

When he gets no response after a few minutes, Shiro assumes he’s fallen asleep. Checking the clock at the top of his data pad, he notices  it’s much later than expected. He’s got to be up in a handful of hours for a meeting with an ambassador, and there’s no chance of getting out of it. Before putting down his device, Shiro sends one more message.

 

_ Sleep well _

_ I hope you feel ok when you wake _

_ up in the morning! _

_ Call me when you get a chance. _

 

He knows they’re going to need to talk about things, in person and fully sober, and wonders if Keith will even remember anything in the morning. He hopes his friend doesn’t regret anything when he wakes up and sees their conversation.

Shiro doesn’t regret it. His heart is full of hope that a few lines of drunk messages will lead to the type of relationship he really wants with Keith, but couldn’t bring himself to push for. And if the worst happens, and Keith doesn’t really have that kind of interest in him, at least Shiro’s dreams will be crushed from a distance and not with the person he wants standing in front of him, just out of reach.

Optimism floods his heart as Shiro settles under the covers, bunching up his pillows to get to sleep. At least in humans, drinking too much makes them less inhibited and more honest, so there’s a good chance Keith meant the words he sent. 

Closing his eyes, he dreams of nebula eyes surrounded by ink spill hair, and a lightning strike smile that’s only for him. He’ll find out tomorrow, in the bright light of day, if midnight wishes come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to follow this up with Keith’s reaction the next morning when he finds out what he's done. :D  
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
